Waverly's Girlfriend: A Sister's Jealousy
by annadelgay
Summary: This is so kinky I'm so sorry aaaaa NSFW It's not incest because Waverly is not an Earp but yes she is too young and I'm sorry okay just roll with it omg


Wayhaught teen AU + Wynonna

In this story, Waverly is 15, Nicole is 17 and Wynonna is 21

"Wynonna! Lunch is ready!" the younger sister shouts from downstairs just as the brunette pulls her pants on.

"Get out of here," she motions for the window to the boy who's still sitting on her bed in his boxers, "now!" He looks at her funny but does it anyway, waving her goodbye as she closes the window. She fixes her hair and hurries downstairs.

"Mmm, smells delicious," she says to her sister before kissing her on the cheek. Waverly turns around and opens her mouth to say something but closes it and smiles instead. They sit across from each other at the table and eat until their plates are empty. Wynonna undoes the button on her jeans and slumps back into the chair, holding her stomach with both hands as Waverly cleans the table and starts doing the dishes.

"Hey, Wynonna?" the little brunette starts with her back still turned to her sister.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking if maybe Nicole could sleep over tonight. You know, cause her parents are getting a divorce and all… I think she could use some company."

"Nicole?"

"Haught. The girl from school."

"Oh, her. Is she your best friend now?"

"No. I mean, she's a friend. She's having a hard time, Wynonna…"

"Yeah, yeah. What about Chrissy? Haven't seen her around here in ages."

"Um, yeah, she has new friends now. So can Nicole stay over?"

"Sure. But I want to meet her first."

"Okay! Thanks, Wynonna. You're gonna love her, I swear." Waverly hugs her taller sister a bit too tight.

"Love her? I never loved any of your friends."

"Trust me. She's… Sort of special."

"Alright then. Invite her over for dinner. I'll cook. You need to study for your exam next week. Two hours, go. I will test you!" Wynonna slaps her sister's butt and hurries her to her room.

"Special… We all know what that means." She scoffs to herself, wondering when her sister will come out already.

She's making pancakes when someone knocks on the door. Waverly is still in her room and probably can't hear the knock, so Wynonna goes to open the door. She's met with big brown eyes staring at her almost in fear and a shy smile. Wynonna is awestruck for a minute before she snaps out of it and invites her in. She wonders if the girl's hair color is natural as she offers her a drink.

"So, we have uh, whiskey, gin, orange juice, beer, apple juice, red wine and coke."

"I'll have orange juice please." The shorter redhead says and looks around the room.

"Good choice. Dinner's not ready yet so you can sit in the living room and watch tv or something, if you'd like." Wynonna says and hands her the glass of juice.

"Okay… Where's Waverly?"

"Oh, right!" Wynonna blushes and walks to the end of the stairs, "Wave! Your friend's here!"

The door to Waverly's room immediately opens and closes and the small brunette is walking down the stairs, making both girls' mouths fall open in awe. Her long brunette hair is curled and pulled back in a loose ponytail, her lips are painted light pink as are her cheeks, the mascara makes her brown eyes look even bigger and she's wearing a short white dress that Wynonna bought her for her birthday a few months ago, along with a necklace and matching earrings and she looks like an angel. Wynonna clears her throat.

"You look…"

"Beautiful." Nicole finishes without even realizing.

They look at each other and back at Waverly who's walking towards Nicole now. She hugs her tight and Wynonna walks back to the kitchen to finish dinner and collect her thoughts. The two girls sit on the couch and watch tv.

While they are eating dinner, Waverly looks back and forth between her sister and her friend who are trying hard to make small talk.

"So, you're a junior right? You probably know Champ then." Wynonna speaks after she swallows a mouthful of pancake.

"I'm familiar with him." Nicole says uncomfortably since he is the only person in class who's made homophobic remarks about her.

"Well, a little word of advice: stay away from him. He might be hot but he's not even half the package." She laughs and Nicole looks at Waverly before speaking.

"Trust me, I wouldn't worry about that."

"Mhm? How come?"

"I don't swing that way."

Waverly swallows and coughs, looking at Nicole with wide eyes. Wynonna just raises her eyebrows and smirks.

"Well, good for you."

"Really?" Waverly speaks without thinking, now looking at her sister.

"Uh, yeah? Nothing wrong with loving ladies. Honestly, I'm not surprised. You're too beautiful to be into men."

Nicole blushes and looks down, "Thank you."

The little brunette looks at her sister and squints her eyes. Wynonna, being Wynonna, doesn't let it go unnoticed.

"Don't worry, babygirl. I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend."

"What? She's not my girlfriend!"

Nicole gives Waverly a look between disappointment and hurt. She excuses herself to the bathroom.

"Look what you've done!" Waverly whispers to her sister.

"What I've done? Dude, you just told her she wasn't your girlfriend. That's no way to treat your lady lover."

"Could you stop? This isn't a joke, Wynonna!"

"What's not a joke?"

"She is not a joke. You made me say that and now she's upset!"

"Well go make it right then."

"How could I possibly make this right?"

"Like this." Wynonna grabs Waverly by the waist and pulls her in, pressing her lips against her sister's and moving away to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Waverly looks at the brunette in shock and nods slowly before walking towards the bathroom and gently knocking on the door.

"Nicole? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"I can hear that you're not. Please open the door."

After a few seconds, the door is unlocked and Waverly steps inside, locking the door behind her. She walks over to Nicole who's sitting on the edge of the bathtub and takes her hands, making her stand up. She pulls at her waist and steps on her toes, kissing the redhead passionately. She keeps her forehead pressed against the other's and only parts their lips to say, "I'm sorry."

They walk out of the bathroom hand in hand over to the kitchen where Wynonna is cleaning up, Nicole a step behind Waverly.

"Wynonna. Nicole is my girlfriend."

The big sister looks at them and smiles.

"Good for you."

As soon as Nicole and Waverly run upstairs and the door to her little sister's room closes, Wynonna lets out a deep sigh and drops the cloth on the counter, then sits down at the table. Her little sister is not little anymore. Or hers only, anymore. She has Nicole now. And although Wynonna knew this as soon as Waverly mentioned Nicole, it didn't hit her until now. Waverly never goes to sleep without kissing her sister and wishing her goodnight. Not once, in the past nine years, has she not done it. Until now. She lets out a sob and wipes her tears. She feels very alone suddenly. She turns off the lights in the kitchen and goes upstairs to her room which is next to her sister's. She hears them talking about something but can't make out the words, so she decides to take a shower and call it a day.

When she returns to her room, she locks the door and climbs in bed. She hears the water in the bathroom running and wonders if they're in there together. She shakes her head and scolds herself for thinking about it but she can't help it. She tries really hard to think about something else, but as soon as she hears the bathroom door unlock and their footsteps in the hallway, she's back to thinking about it. So they did shower together. _Oh God, Wynonna, it could be very innocent. Maybe they took turns._ She thinks to herself. _Yeah, took turns in who's touching who._ She scolds herself again and turns on her left side, wishing her thoughts would go away.

Two hours later, Wynonna still can't fall asleep. Everything is quiet, so she guesses the girls are asleep. She takes her phone and opens messages. She knows a few boys that'd risk getting caught climbing through her window even in this time of night but she can't decide who to text. She scrolls down and sees her sister's name with a heart emoji, so she opens the thread of text messages between her and her sister. Most of them are just Waverly being bored in class and sending her funny memes she found online or Waverly asking her what's for lunch or Waverly ranting about the teachers or her classmates. With each text, she misses her more. If they were alone, she'd just go to her room and cuddle up next to her. But she can't because Nicole has that privilege now. Still, she decides to just take a look of her sister, to make sure she's okay so that she can fall asleep. She walks quietly out of her room and stops in front of her sister's bedroom. The lamp on her desk must be still on because there is a dim light coming from the crack in the almost closed door. She pushes the door open just enough to peek in. The sight in front of her lets her know that her sister is more than okay. There she is, lying on the bed with her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly, letting out silent moans as her girlfriend lies between her legs, thankfully covered with the sheets. Wynonna tries to close her eyes and walk away but she's glued on the spot and her eyes won't leave her sister's face. Suddenly, Waverly opens her eyes and look directly at Wynonna. But she doesn't freak out or even stop her girlfriend. She just watches her sister watching her. She even spreads her legs wider and smirks, waiting for Wynonna's reaction. The brunette feels herself getting aroused by the sight more and more as Waverly's moans become louder and her legs start to shake but she never takes her eyes off of the audience's.

Nicole climbs up and kisses Waverly on the mouth before realizing she's looking at something, so she follows her gaze. Her mouth drops when she sees her girlfriend's sister now standing in the doorway with her hand in her pants.


End file.
